Price of Survival
by reimihara21
Summary: KH/Final Desination. what happens when Tifa makes the gang avoid danger by going from Resort to Vacation Island? its survival for the fittest. its a battle for their lives as they try to escape but death has other plans. M rating. Violence, gore.
1. An Unknown World

**An Unknown World Chap.1**

**Disclaimer:**** This is one of my final destination crossovers, this time KH. MUAHAHAHAHAHA I SHALL HAVE FUN KILLING OFF THE CHAR. (not all) ONE BY ONE! Enough talk, here it is. Oh this is just a prologue; the real action begins in the 2****nd**** chapter. I don't own KH, Final Fantasy or Trapt. Yes Takakuma7, our favorite game, Trapt. Enjoy.**

It was constant traveling for Sora and company. Finally, they got a vacation. Sora's friends from Radiant Garden (Hollow Bastion) invited them to a resort in some world. Sora and company arrived at Merlin's place.

"Hi Sora!" Yuffie greeted the spiky haired boy.

"Ay-huck, glad we finally have a vacation." Goofy said in a cheery voice.

"I wonder what kind of treasures they have at the resort." Donald's greedy side kicked in.

"Not again with the treasure." Kairi shook her head.

"Donald will never learn." Riku chuckled.

"Learn what?" Donald asked dumbly.

"Never mind." Everyone sighed.

They talked to Cid about the gummi ships.

"Is everything all ready to go?" Tifa asked the blond haired man.

"Yup. I checked with him this morning." Roxas smiled.

"Alright! Let's get the show on the road." Yuffie said cheerfully.

All of a sudden, a weird feeling was in the pit of Tifa's stomach. She closed her eyes, a vision came to her.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Vision**

_The 4 gummi ships successfully launched. They were met with the site of the cosmos. _

"_Which world are we going to?" Donald asked._

"_Resort Island." Yuffie replied._

"_Oh I can't wait!" Kairi squealed._

"_I want to go scuba diving!" Sora said in the same excited tone as Kairi._

"_Focus on the road Sora." Riku smacked Sora on the head._

"_OW!"_

"_Shit, there's an asteroid storm up ahead." Yuffie said to everyone._

"_We can avoid them." Riku told Yuffie._

"_Ok." She said nervously._

_They went straight in and asteroids were flying in random directions._

"_Will we make it?" Namine asked nervously._

"_Don't worry about it." Riku reassured Namine._

_A huge asteroid hit Sora's gummi ship first making it explode._

"_SORA!" everyone shouted._

_Everyone went down in 10 mins._

_*End*_

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"On second thought, lets go to Vacation Island." Tifa felt worried as she opened her eyes.

"It's not as if we're gonna crash." Yuffie scoffed.

"Cid, open a route to Vacation Island."

"Sure." He typed furiously. "Ok, it's open."

Everyone took off successfully. Tifa grabbed the wheel from Yuffie and directed it to the warp hole. The others grumbled and followed. Vacation Island was close to Resort Island but Tifa didn't want to take any chances.

"Whoa, there's an asteroid storm up ahead if we went to Resort Island." Roxas got out an told everyone.

"Sorry for doubting you Tifa." Yuffie apologized.

"It's alright."

They saw a huge, deserted mansion. What lies ahead would be their worst nightmare. Who will die first? You guys have to guess.

**Next Reirei's hint: Lullaby**

**A/N: Plz review! Guess too, I wanna see what you guys come up with. You can choose Sora, Donald, Goofy, Yuffie, Tifa, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Aerith, Cloud, and Leon. I don't own Final Fantasy, KH or the game Trapt. Also review my friend's stories, Durante, Mogo and sin writer. **


	2. The Deserted Mansion

**The Deserted Mansion Ch.2**

**A/N: Ok, the first victim will die here, so if your poor stomach can't take the fact that one of the beloved Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters will die, please don't read. There will be some blood and violence, you all have been warned. In case you all are wondering where I got some of my influence from, it's from Trapt, a PS2 game. Please review xD**

"Whoa, the mansion looks nice." Roxas looked at the beautiful mansion.

"I have a bad feeling about this, guys." Tifa felt paranoid, she was constantly looking around the house.

"This house gives me the creeps." Namine was shivering from the goose bumps that formed on her skin.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Sora shouted, his voice echoing off the walls.

"Maybe we should leave." Aerith motioned towards the door, but the door slammed itself shut, locking it in place. "Shit, it's locked." Aerith pulled on the handle.

"I don't like this." Goofy said scared. "I don't like this at all."

"Is anyone here?" Kairi called out.

No answer.

"Let's split up. Kairi, Namine, and Aerith in this area." Yuffie told the three girls. "Sora, Roxas and Donald, check the top floor. Leon, Cloud and Goofy, check the adjacent rooms. Tifa and Riku, come with me to the basement. If anyone's in trouble, scream ok."

"Roger that." Everyone said and went their separate ways.

**Kairi, Namine, and Aerith**

"This is a nice place, but it's creepy." Kairi felt adrenaline pumping throughout her body.

A scurrying noise was heard from the dark corridor in the middle.

"H-h-h-hello?" Namine stuttered.

"AAAAAH!" Aerith screamed.

"What is it?" Kairi's and Namine's eyes widened.

"Kill that big rat!" Aerith screamed jumping into Kairi's arms.

"And we thought it was something scary." Namine pouted.

**Sora, Roxas and Donald**

Each creak of the floor board made the boys be on the edge. They held onto each other as they walked down the dimly lit hall.

"Where's the treasure?" Donald looked at Sora.

"Oh no you don't Donald." Sora glared at his friend.

"C'mon please?" Donald pleaded.

"NO DONALD!" Roxas and Sora chided.

"Geez, you're such a gold digger Donald. We should find you a pimp." Roxas nodded.

"Am not!" Donald yelled. "Are you scared?"

"No." Sora said stoically.

"BOO!" Roxas placed his hand on Donald's shoulder.

"UWAAAH!" Donald jumped five feet in the air.

Sora and Roxas doubled over in laughter. A loud groan emanated the long hallway.

"Donald, tell me that was your stomach." Both boys stopped laughing.

"No….." Donald started shaking.

A figure stood behind Donald, which made Sora and Roxas gulp.

**Leon, Cloud, and Goofy**

"Maybe we should check on the girls." Goofy suggested.

"They'll be fine." Leon said calmly.

"This place is creepy and only a few things creeps me out." Cloud said nonchalantly.

Leon chuckled. The lights suddenly went out.

"Who's there?" Cloud had his sword ready.

"Stick together." Leon said through the black room.

"Uh, can I get out now?" Goofy was shaking with his shield up.

"Goofy, we mustn't tread alone. Who knows what'll happen." Leon scolded Goofy.

"There's no such thing as ghosts." Clod replied.

"Sure there is Cloud." Leon said to the blond.

Laughter was heard around them.

"Where's that coming from?" Goofy lips quivered.

"Probably one of the girls." Cloud was trying to find a reasonable explanation.

There were no lights or sounds, just uneasy silence and their quickened breaths.

**Tifa, Yuffie and Riku**

"Ugh, it's really damp in here!" the cold water dripped on Yuffie's skin along with the other two.

"Shut up." Riku told the girls and grabbed a torch.

"What is this place?" Tifa looked around.

"What are these devices?" Yuffie looked at the variety of devices scattered all over the room.

"Something tells me these are dangerous." Riku had his guard up. "Don't touch anything. It's your fault we ended up here." Riku glared at Yuffie.

"Would you rather be blown to bits?" Tifa challenged.

"I'd rather be dead now than be in an abandoned mansion scared shitless and resisting the urge to shit my pants so yeah, I'd take death any day." Riku said sarcastically.

"I'd rather live, thank you very much." Yuffie grabbed the torch from Riku.

"You're on the one who got us here." Riku crossed his arms.

"Look on the bright side, we're safe." Yuffie said optimistically.

Wind that came out of nowhere blew out the flame from the torch. The girls screamed. Dark laughter mixed with anguished cries filled up the black, secluded room.

"What's that?" Yuffie squeaked.

"Don't know." Riku held their hands so they wouldn't get lost.

"What now?" Tifa asked.

"Marco Polo?" Yuffie suggested.

"We'll get lost you idiot." Riku smacked Yuffie upside the head.

**Kairi, Namine, and Aerith**

From the dimly lit room, Aerith saw matches.

"Oi, there's candles on either of the staircase. Let's light them." Namine suggested.

Namine and Kairi lit the candles on one side while Aerith lit the other. The room grew a little brighter. The wooden interior was revealed along with an embellished conspicuous, rectangular floor board with a red streak along the middle.

Kairi slowly approached the embellished wooden panel. Namine and Aerith slowly came down the stairs.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Namine warned Kairi.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Kairi shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe you should listen to her warning." Aerith sided with Namine.

"Nothing bad will happen." Kairi stepped onto the panel. "See, nothing?"

Before Kairi could step off, a low rumbling sound was heard from behind her. Everything happened so fast, like a chain reaction. The wooden wall opened to reveal shackles that held her legs.

"AAHH! HELP!" Kairi screamed trying to wriggle herself out of the trap.

Namine and Aerith immediately grabbed one of her hands and desperately tried to pull her. They were powerless and watched Kairi get engulfed in, the doors slowly shut. Another wooden panel opened to reveal a music box. It played a hauntingly, sweet melody as Kairi's body was mercilessly grinded on the gears of the huge music box. Blood spattered on the once clean glass, her body torn in big chunks. As her body went up the music pipe, the music stopped playing and her decapitated body was on the floor.

"OMG Kairi!" Namine covered her eyes.

"What kind of place is this?" Aerith was trying to figure it out as if it were a real life mystery.

The sound of the melody and Kairi's scream made everyone run to the entrance where they were greeted by Kari's corpse.

"No, it can't be…." Sora gasped. "KAIRI!"

Riku embraced Sora and mourned. The mystery of the house intrigued everyone.

What is the mystery of the mansion? Read further if you dare. –Evil laugh-

_Next ReiRei's hint: Dinner_


	3. Let's Solve the Mystery of This House

**Let's Solve the House Mystery Ch.3**

**A/N: With the death of Kairi, the rest now have to fight for survival. Who's life will be claimed next in this chapter? Read this to figure it out. In case any readers have missed my warning (read summary or read the first chapter) this will contain blood, gore and violence. If any readers are uncomfortable with this aspect of the story, please I suggest you turn around and read another fic. Thank you. Please review this chapter my fellow readers, it'd mean a lot to me. Please review my other stories too and my twin's stories, sin_writer.**

"There's something going on here." Cloud said to the group.

"Something, a mystery that is yet to be revealed." Leon added to what Cloud said.

"You know, that'd be a good poetic line." Aerith smiled.

"Ugh…." Tifa rolled her eyes. "Can't you be serious for once? Someone just died and you're happy about it?" (sinny probably is)

"Never liked that bitch anyway." Aerith replied nonchalantly.

"Hey, she was a friend!" Riku resisted the urge to strangle the brunette. "You're lucky you're girl otherwise I wouldn't hesitate to kill you." He said coldly.

"Let's solve this mystery!" Sora suggested. "Cool, I get to be a detective at least once in my lifetime." Riku smacked Sora's head. "OW!"

"I think Sora's idea is great. Let's search for clues that could explain the history of the place and maybe prevent another one of us dying." Yuffie said hopefully. "Ok, Sora, Donald and Goofy, you're group one. Group two is Cloud, Tifa and Aerith. Leon and Riku come with me and Namine and Roxas, you're the only group of two."

"Here's some walkie-talkies so we could communicate with each other better." Leon handed every single person one.

Everyone went their separate ways again. Groups one and two went upstairs while the last two groups went down.

**Sora, Donald, and Goofy**

The sight of Kairi's bloodied, decapitated corpse made Sora want to hurl.

"Uh, sorry about Kairi, Sora." Goofy tried to cheer his pal up.

"Remember, this boat runs on happy faces." Donald made a funny face. "No offense Sora, but I agree with Aerith, Kairi was an annoying bitch. I'm glad she's dead."

"She's only a bitch when she's PMS'ing." Sora pointed out.

"Still a bitch." Goofy chuckled.

"Once a bitch, always a bitch." Donald huffed.

The halls were narrow and lighting was very poor. One could barely make out the wood on the walls. They cautiously went into a bedroom and started digging through the drawers. An invisible girl watched in curiosity and amusement. She knew her next target.

**Namine and Roxas**

Both blondes entered a damp area of the basement with hooks hanging from the ceiling.

"Is this some kind of torture chamber, haunted mansion, or both?" Roxas looked at the ceiling nervously.

"Uh, I'm not sure. Seems like a torture chamber to me."

**Cloud, Aerith and Tifa**

The trio ended up in an attic. A dusty, cramped attic.

"We're bound to find some information here., usually where the documents are." Cloud placed his sword behind his back, back into its sheath.

There were many cobwebs and everything was dusty. After twenty minutes of searching, Tifa stumbled along a dusty portrait of a girl, her name was Allura. She gently set the picture on the floor. She found a trunk with a bunch of priceless items. Among them was a family tree.

**Sora, Donald, and Goofy**

"Fooey, I got nothing!" Donald was starting to get really irriated.

Donald leaned on a bookcase and it revolved around so he was now on the other side.

"Chill Donald-" Sora paused. "Goofy, have you seen Donald?"

"He was here a minute ago by the bookcase."

"Maybe it's a trap door." Sora started pressing and pulling out random books. "Damn." He leaned on it and it spun around.

"Hi guys." Donald grumbled.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Sora looked around in awe.

**Cloud, Aerith and Tifa**

"Whoa, this is a huge family tree." Aerith got swirly eyes from all the lines and the small print.

Cloud kicked Aerith to snap her out of her state of dizziness.

"Hey, you're not supposed to hit a girl!" Aerith whined.

"Oh, I thought you were a boy." Cloud replied facetiously.

"How mean, Cloud." Tifa kicked his junior.

"OH MOTHER OF GOD!" Cloud keeled over in pain.

"Serves you right." Aerith kicked Cloud's winky again after he recovered.

"Ow, Merlin's fucking tits!" OW! Merlin sucks my balls!" Cloud's face was pressed against the wooden floor.

**Yuffie, Leon and Riku**

They came across a room with a chapel and bell hanging about the ceiling.

"There won't be anything here." Riku shook his head while leaning on the altar.

A switch was pressed which created an electric field where the bell was.

Leon and Yuffie's widened in fear.

"WHAT THE HELL!" the other two glared at the silver haired boy.

Inside the altar, Riku found a journal. No name was written on it, but there were a lot of scribbles in it. It was indecipherable. Riku held on to it just in case. Leon and Yuffie just nodded in approval.

**Namine and Roxas**

Namine got a torch and lit the room. A massive wheel was sinning with a very shallow water network.

Allura smiled evilly. "Roxas." She whispered. "Roxas, pull on this switch." She whispered in his ear.

Entranced by her voice, he followed it until he reached the switch. Namine was screaming Roxas' name because she found her legs stuck firm on the floor next to the wheel.

**Sora, Donald and Goofy**

Goofy found a wooden door. Everyone went down the winding staircase following the rats and spiders.

"Kill the spiders!" Sora freaked out like a girl.

Donald rolled his eyes and cast thundaga on the defenseless spiders. They continued down; their guide was a few torches now. They came upon the room where Roxas and Namine were and were about to witness the demise of our next victim.

**Namine and Roxas**

Roxas pulled on the switch, an electric charge flowed to the water, and shocking Namine and making the wheel spin rapidly. She then got attached onto the wheel . Her screams snapped Roxas out of his entranced state and he feared the house now and slowly began to lose his sanity.

"Help! Roxas, lend me a hand!" Namine got latched onto a hook, her dress got caught.

She tried to get out of it, but the hook was curved up almost all the way making escape impossible. As she slowly got closer towards the end, the floor panel of the second shallow waterway spread open on the other end of the room. What lay in the darkness made Namine trying helplessly to get free, but with no prevail. Tears slid down her face as she knew her fate was death. A rumbling sound came from the dark corridor.

"Roxas…."and an alligator came up from under the floor and ate her in one bite.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stumbled out, their faces were ale. This was getting out of hand. What exactly is the mystery of the house and who exactly is Allura? The most important question is who would die next?

_Next ReiRei's hint: bell_


End file.
